Graveyard of a Madman Part 16
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 15 Though Usagi was about seven hours late to meet him, Chio wasn't really all that angry. He was disappointed but he was not by any means mad. He understood that things like this had perfectly good explanations. It also helped that there was a wonderfully stocked comicbook/book store right where they were planning to meet. He had already read through all of the Crimson Snake's series, and now he was working on a Manga titled "Kuroshi Asutu." He propped his feet up on the table and crossed them as the day began to wane. To appease the store clerk, Chio had bought about seven different comicbooks, and set them in a sac. He bought one comicbook for each hour he stayed there, and this seemed to please the clerk into knowing that he wasn't just going to loiter there. Still, Chio couldn't help but turn his head to the clock every so often, and sigh. After a while, he started to worry that perhaps something had happened to her. While it was entirely possible that she had found far too many books in the bookstore, it was not like her to just up and forget that he was waiting for her. Clerk: '''Hey, mac! '''Chio: Hmm? up at him. Clerk: '''We're about to be closing, but I'll give you another hour. Here placed four 20 belli coins on the table. You mind going and getting me today's paper? I totally forgot to get one and it's time for me to eat. '''Chio: Oh, sure. placed his feet on the ground, and popped both of his knee joints as he stood, sighing with some relief, he had been sitting for some time. He walked to the front of the store next door which had the newspaper machines. He figured the guy was talking about the main paper. He put all four coins in, and as he was opening it, his eyes did a double take. "CATMAN RINJI SPOTTED IN SUKIYAKI CITY, HOTDOG ISLAND!!!!" Chio wasted no time in opening the machine and pulling out the paper, plus another one. In about a minute, he read the front page. Chio: 'OOoohhhh SHIT!! ran back into the store and tossed the guy the paper, who didn't think fast enough and it slid behind the counter. ''Chio picked up his bag of comics and rushed out the door. He knew where Ellis and the other girls were staying for the night, and he had to make absolute sure that they were safe before he went off to find Usagi and Rinji. That was when he caught something with his peripherals. There were two shadowy figures on top of the buildings, and to his dismay, they were traveling to the hotel where his crewmates stayed. '''Chio: Awww... Damn. --- Den Den Mushi: Buruburuburburu.... Buruburuburuburu... There was a symphony of snores in that dark room. It was a very large room with four separate beds, although they were only using three at the moment. Dala was still out. Kimi slept with her axe leaned against the wall beside her bed. Ellis slept with a chiropractic pillow under her back, and had on red, silk pajamas. Jana Chi slept in tosses and turns, she could hear the Den Den Mushi in her sleep, but honestly didn't fully wake up to answer it. That was when their window was very forcefully, but carefully opened by a larger hand than you would normally see, gloved in black. Two figures all dressed in black climbed inside very quietly to their room. The smaller figure carried a rope, and decided to start with Jana, since she was closer to where they entered. As the dark figure began to reach for Jana, that's when her internal alarm clock went off. Her inner chi felt the presence of another, and her body acted on instinct. Jana's hand clamped over the small of the figure's wrist, and then her other hand clamped onto the figure's hip. In one swift, strong movement, she twirled the figure into the wall, smashing the dark-clad person into it, and breaking it. Jana Chi's kia woke both Ellis up, and Kimi. Kimi's eyes opened to the larger figure, and with her hand on the wall, her foot came straight up at the large figure's face. He bent his neck backward to avoid the full brunt of the attack, but he was still knocked straight back into the wall, and grunted. Kimi kipped out of bed, only wearing a long shirt that came down to her knees, and pulled her axe from the wall, wielding it with great ease. Ellis: What da hell is dis?!? up from her bed, straightening her red pajamas. Akane: Errrm! her head out of the wall and pulled off her mask. Son of a bitch! her aching head. Hono: Huh, looks like we gotta do this the hard way. his mask off. Then he pulled out his very lengthy sword and faced down Kimi. Think you can keep up? Kimi: One way to find out. his surprise, she was the first to move, and she lunged straight toward him with her axe swinging around fast! He ducked down underneath her axe, and tried his hand at an uppercut, thinking she couldn't pull it around fast enough to block, but she simply held up her elbow, his knuckles cracking into it hard. He cringed and shouted in pain. Her axe came back around at him, but he was quick to jump back and dodge. He landed by the window and set up for his next attack. Hono: Honooooooo!!!! to strike. Chio: CHIOOOOO JOTOU HANDOU!!!!!! flying into the window, his foot collided with the side of Hono's face as he turned to oncoming Chio Hono: '''GAAAH!!! smashed in the cheek and flew straight to the right, running into Akane, and smashing the smaller red-headed girl. The two of them ran into the wall. '''Jana: Chio! smile crossed her face at the sight of such a strong ally and friend. Chio: I figured they were coming after you. Ellis: '''Alright, Chio, de hell is goin' on? a cigarette as both of their attackers started to get to their feet. '''Chio: We've been made. held up a newspaper that he stole from the machine. Rinji's been spotted, and I saw these two sneaking into your room. Kimi started to approach the two of them with her face very pinched as she scowled toward them. Kimi: Alright, start chattering, you two. Who are you and what are you doing here? Hono: I'll tell you. But not now! grasped his hands onto Akane. Akane: 'Gah! What are you-- threw her straight out the window! ''Hono ran straight for the window, but Chio jumped into his way. '''Hono: '''BACK OFF!!! fist came straight around, much to Chio's surprise, and bashed into his cheek, causing Chio to fly to the side and bounce off of Jana's bed, landing on the floor. '''Chio: Gah! Ow.... Hono jumped out of the window, and before any of them could get a tag on where he was headed, he disappeared without a single trace. That was when Ellis picked up the newspaper from the floor, smoking her cigarette. As she blew a puff of smoke, she sighed. Ellis: Well... It was fun while it lasted. Graveyard of a Madman Part 17 Category:Stories Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side